mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Dorami in the New World Dimension
Dorami in the New World Dimension is an when this takes a part of the Sagas of Dawn of Princess Twilight, Electric Soldier Pony, Internet Heroes and Super Legend Heroes. This might be release due to the comic which would be soon on 2020. Plot The new year 2124 has a celebrate with Doraemon, Noby, Dora The Kid and their friends, then suddenly the strange villains has appeared Dorumanstein and Black Mask who had been spied and escaped along with The Inferno Lightning (General Kai Ju's Troops) came to the Dimension. The Void Dimension Opens (Much like Dragon Ball Z: The Dead Zone) when Doraemon, Noby, Big G, Dora The Kid and Everyone hold on tight not to go in the void. Too make matters worst Dorami can't hold on much longer then Dora The Kid with his White Horse, Edward reaches her, but then it was too late. Dorami has gone into the void and make in to the Bug Hole, where she landed and woke up. Then out of the cursor of her eyes, she saw Unicorn Twilight Sparkle holding her doll, Smarty Pants. Then Princess Twilight Sparkle can and talks to herself in the past while General Kai Ju speaks to Dorami and knows her that she can't go back too the New Year 2124, though she ended up get stuck in a new place world dimension in 2013... Later on, Dorami escapes the Bug Hole and out of the Program where Firefly fights with Princess Flowercup, then she explores the new places that she never seen, like Springfield, Quahog, The Planet Mobius, The Planet Mushroom Kingdom, Rayman's World, Pokemon World and few more places... Chapters Characters * Dorami * Professor Frink * Sunset Shimmer * General Kai Ju * Unicorn Twilight Sparkle * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Firefly * Princess Flowercup * Mario * Sonic The Hedgehog * Rayman * Bart Simpson * Milhouse Van Houten * Globox * Miles Tails Prower * Luigi * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin * Peter Griffin * Homer Simpson * Chris Griffin * Avery Bullock * Stan Smith * Samuel Greenall * Maggie Stuart * Dr Jack Teensie * Mr. Dark * Ales Mansay * Boogey Boy * Crystal the Dragon * Cynder the Dragon * Sensei Hans * Kenboff * Ganahon * Denron * Lukanna With Sanrio Characters * Hello Kitty * Mimmy * Mary "Mama" White * George "Papa" White * Fifi * Badtz-Maru * Pompompurin * My Melody * Kuromi * Baku * Flat * My Sweet Piano * Keroppi 2nd Minor Characters * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi/Noby * Shizuka Minamoto/Sue * Suneo Honekawa/Sneech * Takeshi Gouda/Big G * Dora The Kid * Edward the Robot Horse * Pawaemon * Dora-Rinho * Wang Dora * Dora-Nichov * Dora Med III * El Matadora * Principal Teraodai * Noramyako/Noramo * Wonderful/Wanderfur * Gatchako/Gatuko * Jaibee * Kenta * Sewashi/Soby * Dorumanstein * Black Mask Gallery Trivia * This marks Dorami's first appearance, the way before Zaccy and Chole Comic Parts as a Plush Toy and How Zoey, Jenny and Clara met Vector as a Cameo Pic next to Robotnik. * Sunset might appear cause she be willing to meet Dorami while she starts crying out on the Lost Forest. * This might be better use later before Internet Heroes Deleted Scene when Peter meets Sunset in the cafe before arguing with Mr. Washee Washee. * SuperSmashCynderLum won't add too many characters in this upcoming comic since she feels it has plenty of characters already in it and it seems to focus more on anime characters then video game characters. Category:Dorami in the New World Dimension Category:Upcomimg Category:Movie/Special comics